Book 4: Involuntary Control
4: INVOLUNTARY CONTROL It's been months since their last mission and Aaron finds himself with a puzzling new mystery. A hacker with extraordinary skills has stolen money from the secret bank accounts of the Gray Spear Society. The theft should have been impossible. The search for the thief leads the team to Lemon seed, Illinois, a quiet farming community where Aaron finds an even greater mystery. The citizens of the small town are killing themselves in gruesome ways, and the authorities are just watching it happen. The intertwined investigations eventually lead him to a conspiracy to enslave the entire world. To win, he will need the help of two new team members with their own unique story to tell. Ths section used with permission of Alex Siegel from: http://www.grayspearsociety.com/#ajaxbox 'WARNING THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT THE BOOK' Aaron gets a call from the person who handles the money for his cell. It seems that someone has managed to get through all of the firewalls that have been put into place and taken some money from the Society. Most people would not have noticed the transaction the way it was handled but the hackers in the society aren't most people. Since it orginated in Aaron's territory he is asked to track down the culprit and make sure it doesn't happen again. His search leads him and his team to the small town of Lemonseed. Little do they know that this will lead them into a full on mission and the twin hackers that were behind it all end up as part of his team. Mind control technology is being used and Aaron falls victim to the device that is implanted into the persons brain. Anything that can go wrong does and the twins ask God to intervene. Smythe is given a gift that helps save Aaron while the base of operations gets totally destroyed with the help a few "extra" buttons that have appeared on the helicopter Marina is flying. In exchange for God helping the team the twins have promised to help Him upgrade the firewall of the universe so that it will be harder for his enemies to get through. A feat that perhaps only the two of them can pull off. 'Characters '(Spoilers may be here too) Aaron decurion Commander of the Chicago Cell of the Gray Spear Society.He is a natural marksman and usually one step ahead of the enemy. His gift also increased his accuracy meaning that he always hits whatever he is aiming for. Gift: Spitting Acid Marina ''legionnaire of the Chicago Gray Spear Cell. After her time with Westly she is a changed woman though still tends to want to charge into a given situation instead of planning ahead. Likes to be in the middle of the action whenever possible. Gift: Venomous Fingernails '''Timothy Smythe 'legionnaire ''of the Chicago Gray Spear Cell. Everyone calls him Smythe. He hates violence and only uses it when he feels it is necessary. Although he would be good at torchure because of his medical background he feels that goes against the oath he took as a doctor and Aaron respects that. Gift: His hands can pass through organic tissue and repair internal damage or remove foreign obtects without the need for surgery. '''Norbert 'legionnaire ''of Chicago Gray Spear Cell. This is his first real misison since joining the Society. He has been training very hard and is actually starting to look the way a legionnaire is expected to look. '''Jack 'calcuta ''Chief of Security. He has a bald head and spends nearly all of his waking hours in the security booth of headquarters. He has a cowboy image though he has never actually ridden a horse and loves what he does. '''Nancy 'calcuta ''Mechanic, engineer, plumber basically if it needs fixed around headquarters she is the one that can do it. Her coveralls are almost always covered in grease or dirt but she always has a smile for you when she sees you. '''Kamal 'calcuta ''scientist/forensics specialist. He analyizes things to make sure that outside influence is involved when an investigation is underway. '''Wendy '''works for the Manhatten cell and is in charge of the finaces for the Chicago Cell. She tips Aaron off to the twins activities and helps him with the hacker aspects since he doesn't have a one at this time. '''Bethany and Leanna '''calcutas ''These two are listed together because although they are two people they do nothing apart from each other. They are the twins that managed to hack into the Gray Spears firewall. The reason they could it turns out is they wrote the software that the society was using and had made a backdoor in the program that only they knew about. While Aaron was trying to decide what to do with them they managed to find an image of his headquarters while he was in the room. Once that happened they had pretty much made themselves members of the Society as the new hackers for the Chicago Cell. '''General Nolan Doolittle '''Enemy of the Society and the source of the brain control technology. He confirms that he received the information from something outside of the universe when he thinks he has won against Aaron. He hopes to use the technology for world domination. He can let others run things while he controls what they do and the decisions they make. The advantage of a built in kill switch makes so that if anyone gets supscious and tries to discover anything he can kill the people with the implant making it look like a heartattack. Category:Books